The invention relates to an axle arrangement for two-wheelers, particularly for bicycles, wherein the axle arrangement comprises a quick-release axle with an axle as the supporting part for a hub, wherein this axle could be inserted into receiving ends of a fork, a linkage, a chain stay, or a similar mount, and wherein the axle has a threaded end and, on the other end, a quick-release fastener with a tensioning lever. The invention also relates to a tensioning mount with a quick-release fastener, an axle, and a locknut, wherein the axle has a threaded end and, on the other end, the quick-release fastener with a tensioning lever, particularly for an axle arrangement for two-wheelers, particularly for bicycles. Such tensioning mounts are known, for example, in quick-release axles but also in clamping fasteners, for example, for the seat pillar.
Quick-release axles have the advantage that they can be assembled and disassembled without a tool, wherein only the tensioning lever is to be activated.
However, for safety reasons, there are regulations for a fall-off safety device at least for front wheels, wherein this safety device prevents the front wheel from falling out of the fork when the quick-release fastener is open. In this way, however, the advantages of the quick-release axles are partially eliminated for the sake of safety.
In order to disassemble the front wheel, namely with one hand, the locknut of the quick-release fastener must be held tight, so that, with the other hand, the axle of the quick-release fastener on the lever could be screwed out somewhat further. As soon as the pressure piece located on the tensioning lever and forcing a dropout end outward and the locknut located on the other side have sufficient distance from the outside of the corresponding receiving end or dropout end that they come out of engagement from the fall-off safety device formed by depressions, allowing the axle and thus the wheel to be removed from the dropout ends.
For the assembly of the front wheel, the procedure must be performed in the reverse order. That is, after the insertion of the quick-release axle into the receiving ends, the locknut must be held tight with one hand, while, with the other hand on the tensioning lever, the axle must be screwed into the opposite locknut which is being held tight. For fixing the quick-release fastener lever, the correct screw-in position in the nut must also be set, so that the lever closes with the correct force. As a rule, the tensioning lever is moved into various screw-in positions and tested for whether sufficient tensioning force is provided. Through the manipulation with two hands, it is difficult to simultaneously hold the bicycle vertically so that the wheel sits in the correct position in the receiving ends of the fork.